Episode 3
Episode 3 is the upcoming third episode of the first season of Bulletproof, and the third episode of the series overall. Summary Thrown off the Sharp case, Pike decides to break the rules. A new chase leads the boys into a shoot-out. Plot The episode opens on the street outside of Pike’s house. He is on the phone to Bishop, who is checking out the recently crashed BMW for clues, when someone pulls up in a brand new car. Handing Pike the keys, he warns that it is his last vehicle as the NCA will notice all of the new vehicles they are getting. Pike returns to bed where his wife reveals she needs £50,000 to make partner at her law firm, or to bring meaningful clients in to show she is worth partnership. Pike jokes that he will sell Bishop to cover the costs. At the office, Bishop asks for the dashcam footage from the BMW, however, Kev’s access is, surprisingly denied. Pike and Bishop ask Tanner why they have had their access revoked, and Tanner replies that they’re off the case for letting Sharp get killed — both Pike and Bishop refuse to take accountability for the events leading up to Sharp’s death. Tanner reveals that robbery have taken over the case as it started as a robbery. Bishop and Pike question why the armed assailant did not kill them. Pike suggests that they go to the prison, however, Bishop retorts that they need Tanner’s permission to talk with a category A prisoner. Both Pike and Bishop promise to keep investigating unofficially without Tanner’s approval. At the team briefing, Nell explains that they are now looking for a drug dealer. Pike and Bishop are both furious that they have been dumped from the Sharp case to look for drug dealers. Pike Sr enters with a high government official, introducing the team. Nell asks how Bishop is getting on without Sophie, he admits that he is alright. In the car, Pike admits that Nell looks nice, and that perhaps she is dressing up and making an effort for Bishop. Scouting the scene, Pike and Bishop notice unusual activity around a particular house surrounded by gates. They try to open the gate, however, the gate is reinforced and the two instead decide to ram it with a civilian car. They threaten the kids about dealing drugs. While Pike begins a foot chase. In a nearby pub, Munroe is able to snap a photograph of one of the dealers as they leave the pub by accidentally bumping into him. The boy Pike was chasing is able to escape, while Pike sarcastically remarks that he has no backup as usual. At the NCA office, Tanner asks how arresting a child is going to help with the case. Bishop and Pike joke about beating the kid up for answers, however, at that moment a social worker walks in, asking if she should file that in her report. The social worker explains the situation regarding the boy, before asking if she can see him. The lawyer tries to convince Ryan to cooperate with the NCA, answering questions about a man named Ryan Wood. However, Ryan is adamant that he doesn’t know anybody by that name. Annoyed by this, Bishop starts to verbally abuse the boy, with Pike restraining him telling him to think smart. Bishop begins to think smart, allowing the boy to drive their new NCA-issued car. Bishop takes Ryan and the social worker to a derelict building site, asking the boy if he knew what used to be there. Ryan reveals that there used to be a apartment-block there, and Bishop reveals that he used to live on the second floor. He reveals that one of his flat mates killed himself. He takes Ryan to a nearby precinct, showing him the other flatmate, explaining that he used to be a gangster, but is now addicted to drugs and homeless. Ryan seems scared by the prospect of ending up in the same situation. In Tanner’s office, Tanner reveals to Nell and Arjana that Bishop should be careful or he will end up before the tribunal and that he doesn’t seem to care. Nell, however, reveals that he does care, just doesn’t show it. Arjana figures out that Nell likes Bishop romantically, which she shrugs off, admitting that he is just a friend. Pike interrupts, asking for a word with Tanner. He asks Tanner to clear him to see Barton, the prisoner from Episode 2; she refuses, however, Pike says that he will head down to the prison anyway, and if the relationship between them means anything, he will be cleared when he arrives. Pike arrives at the prison, to find that his name is not on the list, however, he tells the officer to check again, and the man gets approval that Pike is cleared. At the prison, Pike shows Barton his kids, explaining that they nearly lost their father. He asks for further help in return for cigarettes, books or phone cards/visits. Barton reveals information about the weapons used, bartering that he will tell Pike if he gets him a visit with his wife. Bishop takes Ryan to an abandoned plot of land with a burnt-out car, showing him how to shoot his police-issued firearm. Bishop offers to give Ryan a try, warning him that he will follow Ryan wherever he goes after the two go their separate ways; Bishop laughs as Ryan shoots at a glass bottle but misses. Bishop drops Ryan off on a local estate, leaving him with a number that Ryan promises to call. Bishop, as promised, follows Ryan for the remainder of the day, who leads him to a warehouse. While at the warehouse, Nell sends Bishop photographs of Jason Woods, a drug dealer who has been in prison for attempted murder of one of his dealers. Nell asks where Bishop is, who replies that he is sat outside of his warehouse. Pike goes to see his father in hopes of asking a favour from him. Pike explains to his father about his current case, who doesn’t seem interested. Pike Sr admits that he knows that he wants money for his wifes partnership, he admits that he will give him the money if Pike also does him a favour: take over as Director General after he retires. Pike admits he doesn’t want the position, arguing with his father who admits that he can never imagine having such a conversation with Bishop. Pike declines his father's offer, admitting that he is happy in his current position even if it does not please his father. Pike goes to see Kelly Barton, pretending to be a parole officer who can arrange a visit between her and her husband who is currently in custody. Pike asks Kelly questions about her husband, including if he is associated with Michael Sharp or Ray. Kelly admits that she cannot help Pike, who cuts the meeting short at this point. Pike arrives home to find Bishop waiting with supper on the table. He asks how the visit with Barton went, with Pike revealing that he is sorting a meeting between him and his wife. Bishop updates Pike on his case, and the two bond. Pike admits that his father won’t help them with the buy-in, however, Arjana admits she is a happy woman and the partnership doesn’t matter. Bishop is seen deleting the photos of him and Sophie, when he receives a call from Ryan, who he warns not to stay home the following day. The next day, Pike, Bishop, Munroe, Nell and Arjana are surveying the warehouse. Taking out the CCTV they use their van to pull down the door and raid the warehouse. They find a group of men manufacturing cocaine, who they question for Jason Wood’s location. However, shots are fired and the majority of the gang are shot by Bishop and Pike. Nell, however, is held at gunpoint by Jason, however, she is able to gain the upperhand and arrest him. Pike and Charlotte discuss Pike’s father, who Pike doesn’t think appreciates him, however, Charlotte admits that it is probably because they are so different, but he can feel safe knowing that she is always there for him. Pike is about to ask for a favour from Charlotte before they are interrupted by Bishop complaining about his trainers. Arjana and Charlotte are seen at (Arjana’s Daughters) piano recital, when Charlotte hands her a folder with ‘her first client’ in; hoping this will help with her partnership. Arjana doesn’t believe that she is serious, however, Charlotte retorts that she is. Down by the docks, Bishop, Pike, Nell and Arjana are hanging out when the social worker from earlier approaches, calling Bishop out for being arrogant and narcissistic; but thanking him for his efforts with Ryan, who admitted to liking Bishop, even thinking he is cool. Nell seems jealous that Bishop and the social worker are flirting, perhaps showing that she has feelings for him. The next morning, Pike wakes to find the social worker in his apartment wearing only a shirt, when confronting Bishop about it, he warns that he cannot be bringing women into his house and that he should perhaps think about getting his own place. The social worker admits to Arjana that they never slept together as he called her Sophie and fell asleep. Bishop and Pike arrive at the prison to be greeted by Tanner, who reveals that Barton is dead after having his throat cut in the shower. Cast * Noel Clarke as Aaron Bishop * Ashley Walters as Ronald Pike Jr * Lindsey Coulson as Sarah Tanner * Christina Chong as Nell McBride * Lashana Lynch as Arjana Pike * Mandeep Dhillon as Kamali Khan * Jason Maza as Chris Munroe * Clarke Peters as Ronald Pike Sr * Jodie Campbell as Ali Pike * Caroline Goodall as Charlotte Carmel *David Chabeaux as Kevin *Harvey Collett as Ryan *Florisa Kamara as Donna *Diane Beck as Kelly Barton *Nick Moss as Barton *Ian Whyte as Jason Wood Trivia *Viewership this episode peaked at 1.035m. **In the USA, the episoded gained a viewership of 575,000https://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/bulletproof-season-one-ratings/ Media References Category:Season One